


Gentle, Shy, and Kinky

by 0The0Afro0who0reads0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ed didnt wait til marriage, Ed gets his dick wet, Edgeplay, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Moaning, My First Smut, My OCs, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Premarital Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, fucking while walking, im really proud of this, like a lot of moaning, lots of moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The0Afro0who0reads0/pseuds/0The0Afro0who0reads0
Summary: “Hey Eddy, as much as I would love to lay here and read with you all day, I’d like to do something else.”“What did you have in mind?”"How about some cardio?”And then Ed had sex for the first time.
Relationships: Ed Dawn/Tori Ahler
Kudos: 2





	Gentle, Shy, and Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo, welcome to my OCs. I don't know how you got here but I hope you enjoy reading this. Any criticism is welcome!

Gentle, Shy, and Kinky

It was a lazy friday morning, Ed was sitting on the couch with his partner, Tori, reading books together. Ed had a warm cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other while Tori laid up against him with a comic book. They had been dating for a couple of years now, what surprised Ed the most was that even though he was well into his fifties, she still wanted to get into a relationship with the older gravity mage. Tori closed her book and craned her head up to look at Ed, “Hey Eddy, as much as I would love to lay here and read with you all day, I’d like to do something else.”

Ed closed his book and set it on his lap, “What did you have in mind?” he asked. Tori reached over and set her own book on the coffee table in front of them and sat up and close to Ed. “Would you like to go to the park and take a walk, or go out to eat for…” he looks at the clock on the wall, “brunch?” he chuckles.

Tori looks away then back at Ed as she thinks of what she wants to do. “Uhhmm, well… h-how about some cardio?” she laughs nervously. “S-something to get our blood pumping! Heh heh…” Her partner takes a sip of his coffee then sets it, along with his book, down on the coffee table.

“Sure! Let's go change into some athletic gear and we can get started.” Before he could get up, Tori grabbed his arm, getting his attention. “Hm? What is it Tori?” he asked confused.

“Well… the kind of cardio I had in mind was… the kind that doesn’t need you to change out of your clothes.” as he sat back down he Tori stood up. Standing in front of Ed she bit her lip as she contemplated her next move.

“Tori?” he asked confused as he looked up at his partner in her nightgown. The sunlight coming through the blinds gave her a slight halo around her light brown hair, leaving Ed gazing at her fondly. Tori then put her legs on either side of Ed’s lap, straddling him and laying her arms on his shoulders. “T-Tori? W-what are you doing?” Ed asked nervously. Tori said nothing as she leaned in close to Ed and breathed by his ear, sending chills down Ed’s spine. Ed let out a slight breathy moan as Tori licked the shell of his ear and kissed her way to his lips. As she got to his lips, Ed’s eyes fluttered closed and he gently placed his large hands on either side of Tori’s face. 

After the initial kiss, they parted for air. Ed’s tanned face was flushed as he breathed hard. Tori went in again for another kiss and Ed met her half way, her hands roaming his large chest through his nightshirt. She pulled away from the kiss as she gave him a lustful look as she went in to kiss his neck, earning her a surprised gasp from her partner. As she kissed and sucked dark purple marks on his neck, she could feel Ed’s erection poking her inner thigh. Feeling this, she slowly ground on his clothed dick eliciting a choked moan from Ed. He began panting and trying to catch is breath as he moved his hands to his sides, gripping the couch cushions. “Haa haa...T-Tori I-a haaa” his sentence was cut off by Tori gently biting a hickey on his neck. “Mmmf haaa…” he rolled his head back exposing more neck to Tori and bucked his hips up and into Tori’s. She then moved her hands underneath his shirt and felt his strong pecs and hard abs. She rubbed her hand across one of his nipples and Ed's breath hitched and caught in his throat. "Ah haaaa mmm Tori l-let me take my shirt off haaaa…". He moved his hands to take off his short and the moment it passed over his pecs Tori moved to bite hickies across his broad chest, leaving Ed moaning breathlessly.

Once Ed got his shirt off, Tori ground harder into Ed. In response his hands flew to the couch and gripped the cushion tightly. Tori stopped and leaned away from Ed's chest to admire her work; dark purple hickies and bite marks littered the right half of Ed's neck and chest. Once satisfied with her work, she got off of his lap and kneeled down by his crotch, pulling his sweats down to his mid thighs. "T-Tori w-wait I-I-I haven't mmm…" Ed stuttered, face flushing more out of embarrassment and arousal as Tori stopped sliding his sweats down.

"Haven't what?" she looked at him with a questioning yet worried look.

"I uh, haa I've never d-done this before…" Ed moved a hand to his mouth and turned his head away in embarrassment. Tori looked at him in disbelief then gasped, then she smiled.

“You’re a virgin?” Ed cringed as the the question left her mouth. He nodded. “Well then… let's make your first time fun and unforgettable!” Tori then pulled Ed’s sweats down until his dick was bulging out of his boxer briefs. She palmed his clothed erection and Ed moaned into the palm of his hand. “Oh no,” She reached up and moved his hand away from his face, “I want to hear you, you’re very vocal.” She bit her lip at the end of her sentence. 

Ed’s eyes widen, “B-but my neighbors might hear me”. She shushed him and tugged his boxer briefs down and freed his dick from its cloth prison, cool air stinging against his hot dick. He kicked off his sweats once she pulled them down past his knees. She then took his throbbing meat rod and began stroking him. Now with her warm hand moving from base to tip, Ed threw his head back in ecstasy moaning her name into his other hand. Seeing that Ed kept muffling his moans, Tori let go of his dick and held both of his hands as she licked his shaft base to tip, taking her time to coat his dick in her saliva. With nothing to muffle his moans, he bit his lip hard as he groaned and bucked his hips towards her face. “Ffffuuuhh T-Toriiiiiii oh god, I haaa”. Tori then leaned down and took the head of his dick in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. "Haa haa haaaaaaa oh shhhiiuuuhh T-Tori your mouth is-is so waaarmmm haa". 

"Mmm Eddy, your cock is so big! It tastes so good too mmm." she moaned as she tried to take the entirety of his large dick in her mouth. She let go of one of his hands and began stroking what she couldn't swallow. Ed's free hand quickly moved to his mouth the muffle a loud moan just as his partner sucked particularly hard and coming off with a pop. His hips thrusted up, trying to get his dick back in the warm cavern of Tori's mouth. She looked up at Ed through half-lidded eyes and licked her lips, then let go of his other hand and placed both of her small hands on his hips. "Eddy," she moaned, "can you use your magic to keep your hips down?" she rubbed her hands along his strong abs. He nodded and the couch creaked a bit as he increased his gravity, enough to keep his hips from freely snapping up to her face, but not too much that it breaks the couch. "Perfect.". She then took Ed's member and slowly took as much of his dick into her mouth as she could. She almost got her nose to touch his pelvis when Ed's hips started jittering.

"Fffuuhhhh I-I haaa Tori I-haa I f-feel like I ahhh!" Ed moved his hand from the couch to the side of her face to pull her off before he came. She looked up from his cock and saw how undone he was; his face was fully flushed down to his neck and he had tears in his eyes from the pleasure. Ed tapped the side of her face gently as he struggled to form the words to tell her that he didn't want to cum yet. "Ngn, Tori n-not yet haa haaaa shhiiuhh I ah d-don't I-I can't…” she slowly pulled off of Ed, sucking as hard as possible until she came off with a pop. He moaned loudly and shivered into his hand from the loss of contact. Tori looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he shook his head. "Did I do something wrong?" again, he shook his head no.

"Haa I-I… d-don't want to ermm, y'know…" he said into his hand.

"You don't want to cum yet?"

"I uh…" he swallowed, "I l-like uhm b-being edged…" he trailed off.

"Oh! Okay then. Were you about to cum?" she asked and he nodded. She then stood up, took off her nightgown, shimmied out of her underwear and straddled his waist. Ed looked at her with wanting eyes, panting more as she rubbed her womanhood against his throbbing cock. "Do you like holding back?" he nodded, groaning as the Tori ground harder onto him. She then took his dick and angled towards her dripping heat. "Are you ready?" she asked, breathing harder in anticipation.

"Yeah." he breathed, nodding. He watched her begin to sink down on him, the warmth of her womanhood radiating onto the head of his shaft. When contact between his head and her heat was made, Ed almost whined. Tori slowly slid his large head past her moist folds, she looked at her partner and placed her hands on his hickey filled chest as she lowered herself on the rest of his long girthy cock.

“Ahh fuck babe your cock” she mewled, “You’re filling me up so much!” she began panting as she fully sheathed Ed inside of her. 

“W-wait T-Tori haaaa ohh sh-shiit" he moaned. Noticing that Ed's hands were still on the couch, she grabbed his hands and set them on her breasts. “S-so sooft” he gently squeezed her mounds. His hips jittered as Tori slowly began to gyrate her hips on him. She leaned down and kissed him as she lifted her hips up and slammed down on his dick. Both Tori and Ed moaned into the kiss as she set a slow and steady pace. Ed groaned as he let his magic slip from his hips, allowing them to freely snap up into Tori. He met her thrusts halfway, keeping the slow pace but increasing the intensity. They parted for air and looked into each others eyes. "Tori c-can I ahh haaa f-faster p-please?" he asked bucking into her harder. Tori moaned and nodded as she bounced harder and faster on his cock.

"Y-yes Ed, faster please" her breath hitched as Ed grabbed her hips and began fucking her ruthlessly, losing control. Groaning, Ed used his magic to make Tori heavier and reach deeper inside of her. Wanting more, she grabbed her left boob and and shoved it in Ed’s face. With a boob in his face he looked up at Tori and gave her nipple a hesitant lick, when she moaned and tightened herself around him, Ed got to work giving her nipples attention. Slowing down his thrusts he took her right nipple between his fingers and played with the pert bud, while he gave the left nipple more attention with his mouth. As he sucked on her nipples, she moaned his name loud, so Ed decided to take their “cardio” to the bedroom. He then stood up and carried Tori to their shared bedroom, still fucking her as he walked down the hall. “Ed please, fuck me against the wall, please Ed!!” She moaned into his ear as Ed pinned her against the wall adjacent to their bedroom.

Ed then began fucking her again hard and slow, hips snapping sharply as he looked into his partners eyes. “T-Tori,” he growled, “I’m gonna mmm, I’m gonna g-go faster. A-and I want you to let me know if I’m hurting you at all, okay?” She nodded furiously as she moved her hands from around his neck to on either side of his face to kiss him. Breaking away from the kiss, Ed groaned, “Good.”

He used his magic to make her lighter and pulled out of her, then he turned her around so that her ass was facing him and he realigned himself with her wanting heat. Slowly sliding back in, Tori moaned Ed’s name out loud as he began to pick up the pace, going from hard and slow to fast and brutal. “Ed, Ed, baby I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum!!”

“N-not yet,” He slowed down and growled low in her ear as he reached around and stuck his fingers in her mouth. “H-hands on the wall,” once her hands made contact with the wall, Ed gripped Tori’s right hip as he went back to fucking into her at an intense pace. “Fuck, T-Tori I’m getting close.” He groaned in Tori’s ear.

“Mmph Ed!!” Tori moaned around his fingers and he pulled them out of her mouth to grip her left hip with his free hand, “I’m cumming!!!” She moaned his name loudly as her pussy convulsed around Ed’s monster schlong. Ed picked up the intensity, fucking her harder and faster through her climax, making her scream in pleasure.

Lowly moaning into Tori’s ear, Ed asked “Where can I cum?” 

“Ed please cum inside me!! Fill me to the brim with your hot sticky cum!! Please Ed!!” She begged and screamed as Ed rapidly pounded into her oversensitive cunt.

Growling into the back of Tori’s neck, Ed dug his fingers into her hips in a bruising grip as he unconsciously increased their gravity. He came hard as he crashed his hips into hers and pressed her up against the wall, chanting her name like the word of God as he filled her to the brim with his cum. His hips shook as he rocked into her, riding out his climax, her name still on his lips.

When he pulled out, his semen started dripping down Tori’s thigh and onto the floor. “Ed, mmm baby,” she moaned as she went limp in Ed’s grasp, “You came so much! You even swore!” She exclaimed tiredly as Ed released his magic hold on them.

Ed stammered excuses as he gently lifted Tori into his arms and towards the bathroom. Once he opened the door, he sighed and set Tori on the side of the tub “I didn’t think that it would feel so good that I swore. I also didn’t think that I would, y’know… c-climax that much,” His face flushed red as her rubbed the back of his neck, “Are you okay?” He asked as he began to run the bath water.

Looking over her body, both Tori and Ed noticed the large hand shaped bruises on both of her hips. “Oh shit.” Tori muttered as she gently ran her fingers across one of the bruises while Ed squat down to get a closer look at what he had done. 

“I am so sorry Tori” He covered his mouth as he gingerly touched the outline of the bruise, “Did I give you any other bruises on your body?” He worried as he started looking over her body.

“No love, I’m okay and I feel wonderful. I mean I can’t really feel my legs or anything below my hips, but it’s okay! How’re you feeling Ed?” She tiredly asked as she started sliding off the tub’s edge.

Using his magic to keep her sitting upright and moving her to sit on the toilet, he answered “I feel really… erm, really good,” He picked up Tori and placed her in the tub, then turned the water off. Once he slid in, Tori leaned against him sighing contentedly. “Uhm Tori?” She hummed in response, “h-how was I? A-as a uh… a sexual partner?” He asked nervously.

Keeping her eyes closed she responded “Ed, out of all the partners and one-night stands I’ve had in my life, none of them will ever compare to you,” she squeezed his left hand and shook it a bit, “I can promise you that I have never been dicked down that hard before, nor have I ever been dicked down at that speed before. My god man, you fuck fast!” She giggled as Ed covered his face out of embarrassment and groaned. “How do you do it?”

“Uh I just workout, that’s all,” He uttered from behind his hands. “Was I really that fast?” He asked.

“Oh yeah!” 

They fell into easy conversation and soon just relaxed in their large tub together. After a good soak in the tub followed by a wash down, the couple retired to their bedroom for the rest of the day. Content, they ended up taking a nap and enjoying their lazy Friday afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn, this is the first smut I've written that I'm really proud of! Ive been writing this since like September and finishing this one made me want to write another more. Mostly for me though, this was self indulgent as fuck man and so will the rest.


End file.
